


Ours

by hlnvet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlnvet/pseuds/hlnvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never too late for a start</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> All sentences inside '...' are their thoughts :) Hope that somewhat helpful :)

“Are you ready?”

“Hang on for a sec. I can’t find that bracelet.”

“What bracelet?” Jenson threw a confused look up to his new boyfriend.

“The white bracelet I got the other day.” Sebastian searched for his bracelet, talking without looking at Jenson.

“Where was the last time you saw it?” Jenson dropped the bag, starting to move to the other side of the hospital bed.

“Found it!” Sebastian cheered.

“Who gave you that ugly bracelet?”

“Ugly? Jenson!”

“What? It really is ugly!”

Sebastian, slightly pissed, pushed Jenson away and grabbed his bag from the floor. “Let’s go, we have a flight to catch!”  
—-

Boarding to Japan, Sebastian sat straight in his seat, fixing his seatbelt. Nervousness getting the better of him. He never thought that his dream could one day coming true; that Jenson would be his boyfriend and was currently sit next to him.

The season was still underway with six races to go. Suzuka. He always loves Suzuka, and so does Jenson.

“Hey Jense?”

“Yeah?”

“If I somehow qualified in front of you, or lets say it was the last corner to chequered flag, will you yield for me?” Sebastian threw his puppy eyes to Jenson, playing innocent.

“Good question, but I won’t.” Jenson relentlessly looks around for people he might know. Of course no one was boarding with them in this flight. Everyone else is in Japan. They’re late by one day due to Sebastian’s stubbornness for skipping a test. If only he did that test sooner, they would be able to jump into their scheduled flight with the rest of the grid.

“But.. But.. I’m leading the championship, you know.” Sebastian tried to find a way to race fairly with his boyfriend.

“Maybe… No.”

“Jenson!”

“Maybe after you tell me where you got that ugly bracelet from, I will change my mind.”

“You didn’t know?”

“Know what?”

“Remember the little girl across the hallway?” Jenson merely nodded. “She told me she is a fan of mine and wanted to give me something, but she didn’t have anything with her when we met at the courtyard. So she gave me this before she went to her surgery.”

“How’s her surgery then?”

“I don’t know. But this will be my good luck charm.”

“Another one?” Jenson heard Sebastian giggle. “You’re weird.”

“But you love me.”

“And you’re damn right.”

“So you will let me pass?”

—-

Five minutes to landing, Sebastian felt a little funny. Maybe from sushi that he ate during the flight.

“I’m not feeling too good.”

“What’s wrong?” Jenson asked worriedly.

“I guess it’s the sushi?”

“But we ate the same thing.”

“Maybe it’s just me then.”

“We can go to the clinic once we arrive.”

“No I will be fine.”

Jenson nodded. He knew Sebastian would refuse, even if he dragged him there. Sebastian would start complaining about how much he hates hospitals and clinics. Again. Though he will find a way to get Sebastian to take the medicine before he went to bed tonight. That will be the only way, because they have to be up early tomorrow for the driver press conference.

Once their plane landed perfectly in Narita, Jenson pulled out his phone, dialing Mike for a ride to the hotel. It’s not really a surprise that they will have go to separate hotel. Of course, because they are from different team, as well as no one other than Britta, Heikki, and Mike knows about them.

Through the long tunnel to the main part of the airport, Sebastian spots someone that he knew, all too well… Kimi.

“I thought you supposed to be here yesterday?” Sebastian looked surprised.

Kimi shrugged, not answering Sebastian’s question, he then threw a look to him as Jenson move from behind him.

“What the hell is this?” Kimi asked.

“Promise not to tell anyone?”

Kimi yawned. “Don’t tell me, you two…”

“Kimi!” Sebastian raised his voice. “I said don’t tell anyone about this.”

“I will just pretend I never saw this. I’m dreaming right?” Kimi look at his watch, a quarter to two in the morning. “I better find more vodka soon.”

Kimi went off from Sebastian’s sight. Jenson looked up to his partner.

“What should we do now?” He said. “He better watch his mouth.”

“I’m sure he will.”

“Are you?”

Sebastian shook his head. “No. I’m not. I will talk to him tomorrow morning. See you tomorrow?”

“Of course!”

Sebastian squeezed Jenson’s hand before letting him go a separate way.

'He better forget about this after a bit more vodka..'

—-

He was sure he set his alarm before went to bed last night, yet he found he’d overslept. He wanted to blame Kimi about this, but he only has himself to blame. If only he didn’t act like a teenager, fleeing from Luton Hoo only to avoid Jenson and crashing into the barrier and submitted to nearest hospital. No actually if only he didn’t refuse to take the test, he could be here, in Japan, way earlier than this.

Sebastian could only regret his action now. Would Kimi keep quiet?

'Kimi never cares about anyone else; he wouldn’t let his best friend go miserable and deal with the vultures. Yes, Kimi will shut his mouth .But how to explain this whole situation to him?'

He decided to give Kimi a quick call. Maybe brunch will give him some time to explain everything to his friend of eleven years.

'Kimi will understand.'

Sebastian will put his heart as is for now. He dialed Kimi’s number.

One…

Two…

Three…

Fourteen times…

'Damn he must be really drunk or something.'

He heard a loud knock at the door, which is odd, because isn’t expecting anyone, not until he gets hold of Kimi, at least. Another knock followed. Sebastian dragged himself to open the door without even bother to take a peek from the peep hole, still busy dialing Kimi’s number. That’s when he heard Kimi’s ringtone, loud and clear. It was Kimi standing in front of his door, with a paper bag of unknown.

“Kimi! Geez, I called you for like hundred times, you could just answer it first before show up here.” He said.

“What is wrong with you?” Kimi said, coldly.

“Excuse me? That’s supposed to be my question now.”

“Are you nuts?” Kimi let himself in and sit in the sofa. Sebastian followed him and sat across him.

“I love him, Kimi. I really do. He’s the reason I broke up with Hanna.”

“Then what’s about Jessica?”

Silence fill up the room as Kimi pull out things from his paper bag; a sandwich, two Red Bulls and a magnum. He opened the magnum first before it got melted.

“They broke up.” Sebastian added.

“Doesn’t mean you two can be together.” Kimi said without even looking to his teammate.

“Yes it does. Now give me some advice on how to take care of this matter.”

“What matter?”

“Don’t act innocent. Give me some advice to deal with the vultures!” Sebastian begged.

“Act innocent.”

“Kimi! You too are a couple with Fernando and I just let it go, so please keep this one for me?”

“We aren’t!”

“But you two…”

“He’s my fuck buddy. That’s it.” He said as he finished his magnum.

“So he’s still with Dasha?”

“Yeah.” Kimi opens his Red Bull and hand one to Sebastian.

Sebastian grabbed the can and opens it. “You’re crazy!”

“And so are you.”

Sebastian shrugged. Kimi was right. He must be gone crazy for doing this. He needs to find a way to protect his relationship with Jenson away from media, or he will have to sacrifice it. Chills run down his vein, he doesn’t want to end his new relationship to Jenson. It really is his dream.

Silence took over the room again. Sebastian leaned to his seat, deep in thought.

“Can you take over the press conference for today?”

Kimi gave him the look, again. He must gone crazy to think Kimi will take the offer. He has tried his best to not get involve to the press conference after his win in Singapore, three weeks ago.

“You know my answer.”

“Please, I have to talk with Britta about this. She must have an idea to help me to keep this relationship secret.”

Kimi shrugged. “I guess I have no choice.”

“Thanks Kimi! I owe you!”

“Just let me win in Japan, and I will forgive you.”

“Bloody hell, no! I will treat you more vodka later instead.”

—-

“Pretty please Britta, pretty please? I promised not to do trick you anymore. I won’t give you rubber spiders. In fact I will throw mine away.” Sebastian begged to his public relation manager. She’s got to be able to think a way to tell the world, in a polite way, about him and Jenson.

There must be a way to tell the world. And they have to accept it no matter what.

“As much as I love to be away from that rubber spider, my answer will stay the same, no! It will just ruin your career. We definitely can’t tell anyone else about this.” Britta insisted.

“But Kimi found out about this. And I just want to be free to express my feelings about Jenson. Especially with him being from different team, we have to go to separate hotels.”

“Not everyone will accept this the way Heikki and I do, you understand that, right?”

“I do. But I want it this way, I want to tell the world about the real me. I want to be able to express my love to Jenson freely. I don’t care whether he’s from different team or not, I just want the world to know that I am in love with him.” Sebastian smile, he could feel the second thought has got the better of Britta. She will help him somehow, he knows that.

Britta let out a sigh. “But this will be hard to do, Seb.”

“Because I’m not with a girl, yet alone the fact that Jenson is also a driver.”

Britta merely nodded.

Sebastian tried to lure her with more excuses. There must be a way to do it. Britta is smart enough to help him to find the way.

“Fine!” Britta said, before got pulled by Sebastian into a hug.

“Thanks, Britta! You’re my hero! Apart from my mother of course!”

Sebastian winked and ran to the elevator, back to his room. He needs to tell Jenson about this. They can be free after this.

—-

The race is underway. Three more laps to go; and Sebastian was leading the way into the last chicane. He could smell the champagne. He could feel the rush of being on the podium yet again.

He will do it in the podium interview. This time it will be DC on the podium. He will surprise everyone. Britta has been telling everyone in the team this pass few days. They have to be the one to know first, before the media. Christian gave him a fatherly look earlier before he jumped out to deal with this race. Kimi just shook his head from the other side of the garage.

'Well, if he thinks that I’m crazy, than yes I am. I am crazy in love with Jenson.'

On the other side of the garages, Martin Whitmarsh had been told by Jenson himself.

Jenson liked the idea on how they have to tell the world about their relationship. That is why Jenson is chasing Sebastian on third place. Kimi will be in between them, he wouldn’t want to give up his second place qualifying grid to Jenson.

'Come on Sebastian, you can do this!'

Nervousness is rising from inside his body. He knew he still needs to focus on the race. With seven and a half miles to go, Sebastian tried his best not to get too excited and give this win away, even to his teammate.

“Your pace is good so far mate, come on, you can do this!” Rocky’s voice heard from the other side of the circuit.

“How much is the gap to Kimi?”

“Kimi is seven point three behind. You’re doing a great job, Sebastian. Don’t forget to nurse the tyres now.”

If he were Kimi, he would reply back to Rocky and telling him that he knows what he’s doing. Sebastian let a small smile escaped from the corner of his lips. It’s his time to cruise along the track and collect another win in Suzuka.

—-

“And congratulations to all three of you, what a race we had! Tell me anything about the start of the race today, start from Sebastian. What do you think about the start?” DC’s voice echoed to the whole podium and paddock area.

“It was a tough one! I was squeezed by Kimi, and Lewis had a better start, too. Next thing you know I was in the middle and couldn’t make the move stick. Good thing is that our strategy has managed to put me back to the lead.” Sebastian said, cheerfully.

“Four times winning in this particular circuit, you sure love Suzuka aren’t you?”

“I do, I really do. Suzuka is one of the best circuits on my list.”

DC moved from Sebastian. “Okay next, second place for Kimi. What do you think about the race, Kimi?”

“Long.” Kimi coldly answered.

“I’m sure you’re disappointed after the win in Singapore, you were beating Sebastian back then, and now he got a revenge on you. Are you holding a grunge on him for the next one?”

Kimi shrugged before let out a ‘no’ on the microphone. He really is a man of few words.

DC looks a bit frustrated moved up to Jenson. First he gave the same questions, asking for Jenson’s opinion of the race. Jenson warmly greeted the fans around the track before answering DC’s questions.

“Last but not least, I heard you have announcement to make, Sebastian?” DC moved back to Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded. 'It’s time.' He took a deep breath before pulling the microphone near to his lips.

“I have been in love with this person for a few months now. And we just made official a few weeks ago. I just want to share my happiness to the world. I’m currently happily in relationship with the man next to me. Whatever your opinions are, I really appreciate it. But I need to make this announcement just to let the world know about us.”

Jenson hold his hand and smile beside him.

There is no other happiest day to Sebastian, other than that time; winning in Suzuka, again, and freely express his feeling to his loved one, Jenson.


End file.
